Giving In With A Little Bit Of Help
by ifan13
Summary: Sometimes, it takes desperate and ridiculous circumstances for people to give into what they've been avoiding all along. Sometimes, they need a little bit of (unintentional) help. Written for A Who Down In Whoville's prompt on the Doctor/Rose 2012 Autumn Fixathon.


**A/N: **Hi, everyone! Quick note and then I'll let you get to the story. This was written for A Who Down in Whoville's prompt in the Doctor/Rose 2012 Autumn Fixathon. The prompt was the picture that I made the story's picture. Bonus points for- well, I don't want to spoil the surprise. I'll tell you about the extra prompt after the story. And now, without further ado ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Doctor, Rose, or the random words (you'll see what I'm talking about) used below.

**Giving In ... With A Little Bit Of Help**

Rose laughed a laugh of pure joy – the joy of being alive – as she and the Doctor ran the last 30 meters towards the TARDIS. The Doctor, in turn, looked at her and grinned. He loved it when she laughed like that, which seemed to happen a lot when they ran together. They ran a good deal and their adventures seemed to almost always end in running (sometimes they were running for their lives from "bad guys"/angry people and sometimes they were running to escape the thanks of grateful people). Anyway, what they were currently doing was something that both the Doctor and Rose Tyler were very used to.

But what happened when they were within 2 meters of the TARDIS wasn't something that had ever happened to them before.

Just as they were closing that gap, a crowd of Spevskis suddenly appeared out of no where and mobbed the Doctor and Rose, grabbing them and carrying them off in different directions.

"ROSE!" the Doctor yelled, thrashing against the people taking him away.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed back, her voice full of fear. She was normally very brave, but the thought of someone doing something to the Doctor and taking him away from her terrified her beyond all reason.

"I'LL FIND YOU! DON'T … I WON'T … STAY ..." The Doctor's voice faded into the distance and he was gone.

Rose yelled out one last time, "DOCTOR!" as the crowd carried her into a large building made of brown stone right next to the Spevskis' great palace.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rose demanded. "YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-"

The crowd put her down.

"-oh. Well … That's more like it! What was that all about? Me and the Doctor just saved you all?" Rose began to get frantic. "And where is the Doctor? Where did you take him? What do you want? Why-"

One of the blue Spevskis stepped forward with his hand out and said in the strange, robotic sounding voice of his people, "You. Were. Runn. Ing. A. Way. We. Want. Ed. To. Thank. You."

Rose blinked. "Oh. Um … okay. Sorry – it's just, the Doctor and me … we don't really like to stay around and-"

"Let. Us. Thank. You. Plea. Se," the speaker of the group pleaded.

"Well, I-" Rose began to protest.

However, she was overborne when the entire group began chanting, "Let. Us. Thank. You. Plea. Se. Let. Us. Thank. You. Plea. Se. Let. Us. Thank. You. Plea. Se. Let. Us. Thank. You-"

"Alright! Alright- okay!" Rose gave a little smile. "You can thank us … just, let me see the Doctor soon, okay?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes," the Spevskis agreed as they took Rose into a side room and began to prepare her for their thanks.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an identical brown building on the other side of the great Spevski palace, the Doctor had just been put down and he was about to let his captors have a piece of his mind, although, instead of yelling at them like Rose had, the Doctor was deathly quiet.

"You had better stop whatever you're doing to Rose. If I find out that you've harmed one hair on her head, your entire planet is doomed. I'm going to find her. Do you hear me? I don't care where you hide her, I will find her," he said, in full Oncoming Storm mode. No, this was even more dangerous – this was his _you-have-threatened-Rose-and-now-you-are-going-to-die-I-don't-care-that-I-have-pacifist-tendancies-you-are-going-to-die-painfully_ mode and it was scaring the hell out of the Spevskis. But that was kind of the Doctor's goal – no one took his Rose. No one.

He looked at them all cowering before him and felt a twinge of doubt. If this was some nefarious plot to steal Rose from him, it was the most poorly thought out one in the history of schemes. There was nothing stopping him from going and getting her. None of the Spevskis would stop him – they were too scared. Which brought up another point – this whole thing was completely uncharacteristic of the Spevskis. They were too peace loving to do something like this, if "this" was what he thought it was.

"Sorry," he said, backing down. "Um, what exactly is going on?"

Still cowering, the Spevskis said in unison, "We. Want. Ed. To. Thank. You. Doc. Tor. Plea. Se. We. Are. Sor. Ry. We. Just. Want. Ed. To. Thank. You."

"Oh! Right … uh ..." The Doctor looked at the ground sheepishly. "Sorry. Rose is alright?"

His "captors" smiled brightly. "Oh. Yes. Grea. T. Doc. Tor. She. Will. Meet. You. At. The. Cer. E. Mon. Y."

"Okay," the Doctor replied, trying to be gentle after his outburst. "What ceremony?"

"You. Will. See," they chanted as they took him into an anteroom to prepare him. "You. Will. See. You. Will. See. You. Will-"

* * *

About an hour later, Rose was escorted into the palace via an underground tunnel, into one of the palace's ballrooms. In the ballroom, there was a large stage and all around it, hundreds of chairs, all filled by the blue Spevskis. But most importantly, there on the stage, was her Doctor. As soon as she saw him, she ran, quickly out distancing the Spevskis that were escorting her, and flew into the Doctor's arms where he hugged her tight.

After a minute, they separated slightly, and he looked down at her with a huge grin on his face. "Hello!"

"Hi," she replied in a soft and sweet voice. Then, she noticed something. "_What are you wearing?!_"

He looked down at himself and sighed. Instead of his usual pinstripes, he was in a slick, black suit with a black and white, polka dot, silk shirt that was open at the neck.

It wasn't that she thought he looked bad or anything. It was just weird to see him dressed like a ... 60's sex god. Although, it was a little _delicious_ ...

Rose realized she'd been staring at the exposed section of his chest and quickly looked up, blushing, to find that the "sex god" was looking at her with amusement.

"Well, I'm not going to make fun of you," he said in a mock hurt voice. "You look lovely."

"Oh, shut it!" Rose playfully punched him in the arm.

It was at this moment that the Doctor and Rose realized that they had hundreds of people staring at them, and they stopped their teasing, slightly embarrassed.

A Spevski walked up onto the stage holding a microphone, bowed to Rose and the Doctor, and then turned to audience and began to speak.

"The. Se. Two. Sav. Ed. Us. From. The. Grea. T. Ge. Shput. Lich. Gite. Are. We. All. Ag. Re. Ed. On. The. Re. War. Ds?"

"Yes!" came the resounding reply.

The speaker motioned to two other Spevskis standing off stage. They walked up the stairs to the stage, carrying some kind of green, molted claw. And to Rose's horror, they deposited the claw in the Doctor's arms.

"Doctor?" she said timidly. "What is that?"

"I think ..." the Doctor began, but broke off because he was laughing too hard. "... it's … an … award ..." he wheezed, trying to stop, but then burst out laughing again when he saw the horrified look on Rose's face.

But, even as grossed out as she was, when the Doctor laughed like that, she couldn't help but laugh along with him. So, the two of them stood on stage laughing for a while until one of them noticed that again, they were off in their own private world that was being watched by hundreds of people.

As soon as the speaker was satisfied that Rose and the Doctor had calmed down enough, he gave the microphone to Rose and motioned to her, indicating that it was her turn.

"What's going on?" the Doctor whispered in her ear as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'm 'sposed to read the top part and then you're gonna have to read the bottom part," she explained as she unfolded the paper. When it was open a minute later, however, she started asking the Doctor to explain what was going on.

"I thought the TARDIS was supposed to translate all languages, so shouldn't this being in English?" Rose asked as she motioned to the piece of paper covered in gibberish words. "What am I supposed to read?"

The Doctor felt an almost irresistible itch to whip out his brainy specs so he could examine the paper properly, but alas, since he was holding an alien claw, that was impossible. "I think the reason the TARDIS can't translate it is because it's not in an actual language … it looks like it's just gibberish. So … just try to … sound it out." To himself, the Doctor muttered, "I'm missing something – something big here … I should know what's going on here … Think, think, think!"

Rose took a deep breath and then began to struggle through reading the string of nonsense words.

_"Zummers ti lum. Glikker et yekko beft obsk thnadners. Jibboo kweet schlopp fli qit zong snuvs. Gructus ga fluppted jill ikka jast lerkim."_

Then, it was the Doctor's turn to sound a bit like an idiot.

_"Quimney hakken kraks le skritz. Squitsch jicker zlock en jertain. Zazzer ham ikka schnim ut jogg oons. Flunnel zummers ku humpf a yuzz. Bungus gootch."_

As soon as the Doctor completed his part, the entire crowd jumped up and started cheering. The speaker ran forward, grabbed the microphone, and then, made an announcement that shocked Rose and made the Doctor swear at himself for being so dense.

"My. Fri. Ends. Let. Me. Pre. Sent. The. New. Mon. Archs. Of. Spev. Ski. Lant. The. Doc. Tor. And. Rose. Ty. Ler!"

* * *

"What?!" Rose exclaimed later after they had been escorted off the stage and into the throne room (which, incidentally, was the home of the universe's most comfortable thrones).

"What just happened? How did we become the 'rulers' of Spevskilant?"

"Well- it turns out that the heroes of Spevskilant always become the monarchs. It's kind of their test – if the heroes can defeat whatever is threatening the land, the Spevskis reward them by making them the King and Queen. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so thick! I should have remembered this before."

Rose calmed down a bit and squeezed the Doctor's arm reassuringly. "It's not so bad. At least we're together, right?"

The Doctor smiled at her adoringly. "Yeah," he agreed.

"So," Rose began as they settled down into their comfy thrones. "What was with the gibberish?

The Doctor looked sheepish. "Um, well, some of the past heroes were kind of … reluctant … to say coronation vows because they, uh- they knew what they were getting into – the words spelled it out. So, the Spevskis changed the vows to gibberish so that they could get people to say them without knowing what they meant."

"Oh. So, we kinda fell right into that one … How are we gonna get out? I mean, I don't want to abandon them or anything, but we can't stay here, Doctor!"

"I know! The TARDIS would be really unhappy. And I don't even want to think about what your mother would do to me … I guess we'll just have to sneak away," the Doctor finally concluded.

* * *

Unfortunately, that plan was easier said than done. The rest of the day, the Doctor and Rose looked for opportunities to escape. But, it turned out, they had their own personal guards who were there both to protect the monarchs and keep them from trying to escape (although they honestly had no idea why anyone would want to leave here). These guards even followed Rose and the Doctor to their individual bathrooms (which, fortunately, were equipped with stalls). It was like they were in France in the 18th century (not that they'd ever be going _there_ again).

By nighttime, it became obvious that they were not going to get out of the palace quite so easily. Fortunately, one good thing had happened – the Doctor's effects had been returned to him and he felt more at home in his pinstripes and trainers with his sonic in his pocket. Rose had her stuff back too, but didn't care nearly as much – she was more focused on finding a way to get out of their predicament. It was then (when she was thinking about France) that Rose found it – the way out.

They were walking down a hallway (followed by their guards) when all of a sudden Rose stopped and pulled the Doctor closer to herself so that she could whisper her scheme to him.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. He continued, his voice getting progressively higher, "You want to … make out … so that they'll leave us alone?!"

"It's the only thing that will work." Rose gave him a wicked smile. "Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

The Doctor didn't reply. Instead, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth and exploring her the way he'd longed to for years.

When they finally broke apart just to _breathe_, the Doctor smiled smugly at the blown away look on Rose's face. _"Who's afraid now?"_ he murmured.

Rose, being Rose, could not let that go. And, knowing the Doctor (and his oral fixation), she knew exactly what to do to make him go incredibly weak in the knees.

She started at the bottom of his neck and then with her tongue, traced a path all the way up it. The Doctor moaned and it was Rose's turn to smile smugly. She did it again and realized why the Doctor had such an active tongue … this was _so_ fun ...

"Uh … Rose ..." the Doctor panted, "I think … the guards … are gone ..."

"We should … probably … run … then ..." she said, in between kissing the base of his neck.

"Mmmhmm ..." the Doctor agreed before bringing her lips back to his and pushing her into their designated bedroom.

The Doctor and Rose found themselves much too preoccupied that night to escape. They decided to try again tomorrow … or the day after that … or maybe in a couple weeks. After all, they were kind of busy at the moment. They had finally given in to what they had been hiding from each other and the rest of the world would have to wait for a while.

**A/N: **Ok, I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it too. The bonus prompt? Rose had to lick up the Doctor's delicious neck. Review!


End file.
